DEAR DIARY - HopeJin TaeJin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Sebuah FF sederhana yang berisi sedikit kisah dan semua curahan isi hati Jin terhadap seseorang yang selalu diam-diam dicintainya. Jin, Taehyung, Hoseok #HopeJin #TaeJin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dear Diary**

 **Cast: J-Hope/Hoseok, Jin #HopeJin #TaeJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Semua isi diary ini adalah Jin POV (sudut pandang Jin). Semua kata aku di diary ini adalah Jin, sedangkan semua cerita adalah author POV (sudut pandang author).**

 **Sebuah FF sederhana yang berisi sedikit kisah dan semua curahan isi hati Jin terhadap seseorang yang selalu diam-diam dicintainya.**

* * *

 _ **Kamis, 31 Desember 2015 pukul 08.30 AM.**_

 _Dear Diary,  
Matahari bersinar cerah sekali hari ini..  
Whoaaa~ Sebentar lagi tahun baru hehehe..._

 _Aku sangat senang karena nanti malam dia akan datang ke rumahku ^^_

 _Heung~ Tak sabar menanti malam ini~ Kkk~_

 _Palli~ Palli~ Cepatlah tiba malam~_

 _Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua dengan rapi ^^_

 _Semoga semua berjalan lancar..._

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 31 Desember 2015 pukul 01.35 PM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _KENAPA HARUS LIBURAN SEKOLAH :(_

 _Heuuuuuung~_

 _Malam cepatlah datang~ Bosan~ Bosan~ Bosan~_

 _Ayah selalu saja menelepon menanyakan kabar, padahal aku sudah kelas 3 SMA, bukankah aku sudah bisa menjaga diri dengan baik? :(_

.

.

.

 _ **Kamis, 31 Desember 2015 pukul 07.20 PM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Dia sebentar lagi datang~ Datang yeayyyy~_

 _Semoga semua berjalan lancar ^^_

 _Makanan sudah kusediakan, tinggal menunggu kedatangannya ^^_

 _Dan lengkaplah sudah malam tahun baruku ini ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TING TONG~

Jin berlari menuju pintu rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu. Ia yakin Hoseok yang membunyikan bel pintu rumahnya itu.

"Hai hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum ketika Jin membuka pintu.

Jin tersenyum melihat Hoseok datang untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersamanya. Hanya berdua.

"Ayo masuk Hoseok a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita makan malam dulu Hoseok a~ Kau belum makan malam kan?" tanya Jin sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku sengaja tidak makan hyeong~ Kan masakanmu adalah makanan kesukaanku~" sahut Hoseok sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di meja makan dekat dapur.

"Tadaaaaa~" sahut Jin sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan-makanan masakannya. Air liur Hoseok nyaris menetes.

"Ayo pestaaaa~" sahut Hoseok penuh dengan antusias melihat makanan-makanan dihadapannya itu.

Setelah asik menghabiskan makanan yang ada, mereka bermain kembang api di halaman depan rumah Jin.

"Hati-hati nanti kau kena cipratan apinya hyeong.." sahut Hoseok ketika Jin berdiri terlalu dekat dengan kembang api yang digantungkan di pohon.

Hoseok menarik tangan Jin agar Jin menjauh dari pohon itu dan berdiri tepat disamping Hoseok.

Hoseok meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jin, merangkul kakak kelasnya itu. "Kembang apinya indah ya hyeong~"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. " _Sentuhanmu juga terasa indah bagiku~_ " sahut Jin dalam hatinya.

"Setengah jam lagi pergantian tahun, ayo kita siapkan petasannya~" sahut Hoseok penuh antusias.

"Ayooo~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

Ini akan jadi malam pergantian tahun terindah baginya.

* * *

 _ **Jumat, 1 Januari 2016 pukul 07.00 AM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tahun baruuuu~ Welcome 2016~_

 _Semoga 2016 menjadi tahun yang baik ^^_

 _Semalam benar-benar menyenangkan ^^_

 _Hoseok dan aku bermain semalaman! Kembang api~ Petasan~ Dan makan banyaaaak sekali makanan ^^_

 _Hoseok merangkul tubuhku sambil berbicara akan rencananya sepanjang tahun 2016 ^^_

 _Sentuhan Hoseok di tubuhku benar-benar membuatku sangat nyaman~_

 _Kyaaaaaaaa~_

 _Sayangnyaaaaaa, dia sepertinya belum menyadari seberapa besar rasa cintaku untuknya :(_

.

.

.

 _ **Jumat, 1 Januari 2016 pukul 11.10 AM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hari ini cerah sekali ^^ Aku suka dengan hari awal pembuka tahun 2016 ini kkk~_

 _Hoseok mengirimkan pesan, mengajakku bermain ke lotte world yeaaay~_

 _Jam 1 siang ia akan menjemputku~_

 _Ottoke~ Ottoke~_

 _Baju apa yang harus kupakai hmmm~_

 _Semoga hari ini Hoseok menyentuhku lagi kkk~_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sabtu, 2 Januari 2016 pukul 11.00 AM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Whoaaaa~ Kemarin benar-benar hari yang sangaaat menyenangkan ^^_

 _Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak sempat menulis diary kemarin kkk~_

 _Kami berjalan-jalan ke lotte world dan itu sangat menyenangkan ^^_

 _Kami bermain hingga kami kelelahan dan akhirnya Hoseok mengajakku dinner ke sebuah rumah makan yang sangat mahal ^^_

 _Ops~ Aku bukan menyukainya karena ia kaya, namun karena ketampanannya benar-benar menarik perhatianku saat ia masuk ke sekolahku sebagai siswa baru kelas 1 SMA enam bulan yang lalu ^^_

 _Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya kkk~_

 _Ssssst~ Ini rahasia kita ya diary ^^_

 _Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu akan perasaanku pada Hoseok ^^_

 _Hoseok, ternyata bukan hanya tampan, ia juga sangaaaat baik ^^_

 _Karena aku ketua pembimbingnya saat ospek enam bulan yang lalu, aku dan Hoseok jadi dekat, dan rumah kami juga tidak jauh ^^_

 _Aku mencintai Hoseooook~ Sungguh ^^_

.

.

.

 _ **Sabtu, 2 Januari 2016 pukul 05.00 PM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Cepatlah hari seniiiiin~_

 _Agar aku bisa berangkat sekolah berduaan dengan Hoseok ^^_

 _Banyak teman sekolah yang mengatakan kami pasangan yang romantis dan cocok, dan aku juga berharap itu kenyataannya ^^_

 _Hanya saja :(_

 _Hoseok bahkan tidak mengutarakan perasaan apapun padaku huft~_

 _Apa aku harus mengungkapkan terlebih dahulu?_

 _Ah~ Tidak mungkin..._

 _Aku kan..._

 _Sudah punya tunangan :(_

 _Kim Taehyuuuuuungggggg~ Mengapa kau harus hadir dalam hidupku lebih dulu?_

 _Jika aku terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan Hoseok, aku pasti tidak akan mau ditunangkan denganmu oleh orang tuaku :(_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TING TONG~

Bel pintu rumah Jin berbunyi.

Jin dengan enggan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, ia sebenarnya tidak berniat membuka pintu rumahnya, karena ia tahu pasti siapa yang ada disana.

Benar, tepat seperti dugaan Jin! Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu dan tersenyum manis kepada tunangannya itu.

"Hyeooong~ Ayo jalan-jalan~ Ini kan malam minggu~" sahut Taehyung.

Jin dengan malas menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo~" sahutnya sambil masuk ke dalam. "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengambil tasku dulu~"

Taehyung menunggu Jin di depan rumahnya. Lagi-lagi Jin tak menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Jin berjalan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Ayo berangkat~" sahut Jin sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya.

* * *

 _ **Sabtu, 2 Januari 2016 pukul 11.00 PM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tepat seperti dugaanku_

 _Taehyung datang dan mengajakku berkencan tadi..._

 _Kami berjalan-jalan di taman dan Taehyung membelikanku makanan yang enak ^^_

 _Taehyung menggenggam tanganku, dan ia bilang ia sangat mencintaiku~_

 _Aku bersyukur jika memiliki sahabat seperti Taehyung ^^_

 _Ia pria yang sangat baik kkk~_

 _Tapi bertunangan dengannya :( Bukan itu yang kuharapkan heuuung~_

 _Apalagi setelah Hoseok masuk dalam hidupku~ Aku berharap aku dan Taehyung hanya berstatus sahabat saja :(_

 _Orang tuaku memang gila :(_

 _Aku dipaksa bertunangan!_

 _Hanya karena aku dan Taehyung bersahabat sejak kecil :(_

 _Aku gilaaaaaaaaaaaa :(_

 _Hoseok, aku rindu padamu heung :(_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Minggu, 3 Januari 2016 pukul 10.17 AM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yeayyyy~ Besok masuk sekolaaaaah ^^_

 _Aku dan Hoseok akan makan bersama lagiiii~ Di kantin~ Kkk~_

 _Untung aku dan Taehyung beda sekolah hehehe~_

 _Taehyung masih kelas 3 SMP dan sudah bertunangan denganku aigooooo~_

 _Orang tua kami memang gilaaaaaa!_

 _Anyway, aku rindu ibuku :(_

 _Semoga ibu di surga sana mengerti seberapa besar cintaku pada Hoseok :(_

 _Sore ini aku dan Taehyung akan berjalan-jalan di taman dekat rumah..._

 _Aku harus tersenyum lagi dihadapan orang yang sama sekali tidak kucintai :(_

 _Ibu... Aku harus bagaimana? :(_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Taehyung terus berjalan sambil menggenggam erat tangan tunangannya itu. Senyum Taehyung selalu terbentuk di wajahnya setiap ia bersama dengan Jin.

"Hyeong~ Udara sore ini agak mendung, mengingatkanku pada kejadian sore itu, kau ingat kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah tunangannya yang usianya tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Uh? Sore itu? Yang mana?" tanya Jin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau lupa?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada banyak sore yang kulewatkan bersamamu Taetae~ Kita bahkan sudah bersama sejak usiamu masih 3 tahun~" sahut Jin sambil mencoba tersenyum, memaksakan tersenyum lebih tepatnya.

"Sore itu, empat tahun yang lalu... Saat kita bertunangan~ Aku masih kelas lima SD dan kau masih kelas dua SMP... Kita tidak mengerti dengan jelas apa itu tunangan, tapi kedua orang tua kita dan keluarga besar berkumpul, kita bertukar cincin dan mengikat janji akan bersama selamanya~" sahut Taehyung, kali ini wajahnya terlihat memancarkan aura yang sangat bahagia.

"Ah! Benar~ Sore itu cuacanya juga mendung... Dan mereka bilang kalau bertunangan di hari hujan maka hubungannya akan bertahan hingga sangat lama~" sahut Jin.

"Dan tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan sangat deras~ Kau langsung memelukku dan berkata bahwa hubungan kita akan awet~" sahut Taehyung, tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Jin.

" _Aku masih terlalu bodoh saat itu.. Aku pikir kau memang satu-satunya yang terbaik dalam hidupku.. Ah bodohnya akuuu~ Andai saja Hoseok muncul lebih dulu dalam kehidupanku sebelum pertunangan itu berlangsung..._ " gerutu Jin dalam hati.

"Hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil menjentikan jemarinya di depan wajah Jin karena Jin tengah melamun.

"Uh?" Jin menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini agak berubah hyeong... Kau tidak seceria dulu..." gumam Taehyung sambil memainkan jemari Jin yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ah~ Ujian kelas tiga membuatku stres.. Mian, Taetae..." sahut Jin penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Jin. "Saranghae, Jin hyeong~"

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu. Tak terasa bulan Februari sudah tiba.

Jin mendapatkan coklat dari Taehyung di hari valentine. Dan Jin memberikan Hoseok coklat di hari Valentine.

"Gumawo Jin hyeooong~ Kau memang sunbae yang terbaik! Jjjang Jjang Jjang!" sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jin saat Jin memberikannya coklat.

Jin tersenyum melihat betapa tampannya Hoseok hari itu.

"Kau juga memberikan tunanganmu itu coklat?" tanya Hoseok sambil memasukkan coklat dari Jin ke dalam saku celananya.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. Hoseok menatap Jin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Taehyung memberikanku coklat, jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu memberinya hehehe.." sahut Jin.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya lalu tangannya merangkul bahu Jin. "Ayo kita ke lapangan basket hyeong~"

* * *

 _ **Senin, 15 Februari 2016 pukul 09.48 PM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~ Hoseok menerima coklatku pagi tadi yuhuuuu~_

 _Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini.._

 _Hoseok menyentuhku! Lagi dan lagi!_

 _Aku benar-benar menyukai semua sensasi sentuhannya ^^_

 _Apakah aku seorang pervert? Iyakah?_

 _Aaaah~ Molla~ Molla~_

 _Yang pasti semua sentuhan Hoseok benar-benar terasa nyaman di tubuhku..._

 _Ia merangkul bahuku, dan bahkan tadi ketika jam pelajaran berakhir, kami mengobrol sebentar di dalam ruang kelasku, dan aku pura-pura tertidur, tangannya terus mengusap-usap kepalaku~_

 _Aku jadi senang pura-pura tertidur~ Aku senang dengan semua sentuhannya saat aku pura-pura tertidur~_

 _Dan akuuuuuu~Semakin yakiiin~ Hoseok juga menyukaikuuuu~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hoseok mengajak Jin untuk menemaninya membeli sebuah jam tangan sore itu sepulang sekolah.

Jin dengan asik memilih jam untuk Hoseok, dan ia menemukan sebuah jam yang sangat bagus.

Jin memakaikan jam itu di tangan Hoseok, dan tanpa mereka sadari, Taehyung menatap apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua itu.

Taehyung sudah beberapa kali memergoki Jin dan Hoseok jalan berdua, namun Taehyung tidak pernah menegur mereka.

Awalnya Taehyung berpikir, Hoseok adalah teman baik tunangannya itu makanya Taehyung memilih diam menunggu Jin bercerita, namun Jin tak juga bercerita apapun tentang Hoseok kepadanya.

Taehyung sering berpapasan secara tidak sengaja dengan Jin dan Hoseok, tanpa disadari oleh Jin dan Hoseok, dan tentu saja Taehyung terkejut melihat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah tunangannya itu saat bersama Hoseok.

Sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis, yang dulu selalu ditunjukan Jin padanya, dan sudah hampir dua tahun ini tak pernah lagi ditunjukan Jin dihadapannya.

* * *

 _ **Sabtu, 27 Februari 2016 pukul 11.32 PM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang!_

 _Aku nyaris gila :(_

 _Aku nyaris gila :(_

 _Aku pasti sudah benar-benar gilaaa!_

 _Taehyung menceritakan semuanya tadi sore... Bahwa ia sering melihatku dengan Hoseok, dan ia tak pernah berani menghampiri kami, karena ia bilang ia tidak mau merusak senyuman yang tengah terbentuk di wajahku :(_

 _Taehyung selama ini sudah mengetahuinya.. Dan menungguku yang buka suara..._

 _Namun akhirnya, aku tak kunjung bicara, dan menyakiti perasaan Taehyung dengan begitu dalamnya :(_

 _Ia menangis!_

 _Aku terakhir melihatnya menangis adalah ketika ia menghadiri pemakaman ibuku tiga setengah tahun yang lalu... Dan ia tidak lagi pernah menangis... Dan hari ini ia menangis begitu keras karenaku..._

 _Aku harus apa? Aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Aku ingat betul ucapannya tadi._

 _Ia berkata, "Jika pria itu yang bisa membahagiakanku, aku iklaskan kau untuknya hyeong~ Jika pria itu yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum, aku iklas membatalkan pertunangan yang tidak masuk akal ini untukmu hyeong~ Jika aku bukanlah orang yang ada dihatimu, aku iklas untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari pandanganmu hyeong~"_

 _Aku benar-benar kejam...  
Aku...  
Keji..._

 _Aku brengsek.._

 _Tapi sungguh... Aku mencintai Hoseok..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jin terus menangis di bahu Hoseok keesokan harinya. Jin menceritakan kepada Hoseok bahwa selama ini ia menyukai pria lain dan hal itu diketahui oleh Taehyung.

Jin menceritakan betapa sedihnya ia membuat Taehyung seterjatuh itu karena dirinya. Jin terus menangis dan Hoseok merangkul bahu Jin, memeluk Jin ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Jin membasahi kemeja yang dipakai Hoseok oleh air mata.

Jin memang mencintai Hoseok, tapi bukankah Taehyung juga sahabat terbaiknya?

Jin bahkan semakin bingung dengan apa yang ada dalam perasaannya saat ini.

"Siapa pria lain itu hyeong?" sahut Hoseok sambil terus memeluk Jin yang masih terus saja menangis.

"Seseorang yang paling aku cintai..." sahut Jin sambil terus terisak dalam dekapan Hoseok.

"Apakah aku kenal orangnya?" sahut Hoseok lagi. Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu hyeong~" sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Jin refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hoseok dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

* * *

 _ **Minggu, 28 Februari 2016 pukul 10.30 PM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Aku benar-benar terkejut!_

 _Tepat seperti dugaanku, Hoseok juga menyukaiku selama ini! Hanya saja ia tahu aku punya tunangan makanya ia tidak berani mengutarakan perasaannya padaku..._

 _Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika ia mengutarakan cintanya padaku tadi siang!_

 _Ia bilang ia menyukaiku sejak pertama kali melihatku tersenyum, dan ia bilang bibirku yang merah ini selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya, dan ia selalu merasa cukup bisa berada disampingku sebagai seorang sahabat selama dua tahun ini..._

 _Dan ketika aku juga mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, ia langsung mencium bibiirku..._

 _Itu ciuman pertamaku~_

 _Ia terus melumat bibirku sambil memelukku erat..._

 _Aku benar-benar menyukai sensasinya..._

 _Hanya saja, setelah ciuman itu berakhir, kami dihadapkan dengan keadaan Taehyung._

 _Haruskah kami sejahat ini?_

 _Haruskah kami berbahagia dengan perasaan cinta yang kami miliki, sementara cinta kami justru menyakiti seseorang?_

 _Aku bingung harus bagaimanaaaaa~ Arggghhhh`_

 _Hoseok juga bingung harus bagaimana..._

 _Hoseok juga memikirkan perasaan Taehyung yang pastinya begitu terluka..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Selasa, 01 Maret 2016 pukul 11.40 PM.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hari ini aku dan Hoseok ijin tidak masuk sekolah.._

 _Kami mengantarkan Taehyung ke bandara._

 _Taehyung memutuskan akan melanjutkan studinya di Amerika, menyusul kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu kuliah disana._

 _Taehyung berangkat sekarang untuk mengurus semua keperluannya di SMA nanti, dan ia akan kembali lagi minggu depan kesini untuk menyelesaikan semua ujian kelas 3 nya..._

 _Taehyung memelukku erat, sambil membisikan sesuatu di telingaku._

 _"Terima kasih sudah pernah menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupku~ Terima kasih atas semua yang pernah terjadi antara kita~ Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Jin hyeong~ Berbahagialah dengan pria pilihanmu.. Jika ia menyakitimu, kabari aku, akau akan langsung terbang dari Amerika menuju depan rumahmu... Dan jangan merasa terbeban... Aku pria yang kuat..."_

 _Setelah itu Taehyung memegang tanganku dan tangan Hoseok, ia menyatukan kedua tangan kami sehingga tanganku dan tangan Hoseok bergandengan._

 _"Hyeong, jaga Jin hyeong baik-baik... Jangan pernah menyakitinya atau aku akan segera kesini untuk memutilasimu, hahaha..." Itu yang diucapkan Taehyung tadi kepada Hoseok, smbil tertawa dengan penuh kesakitan dalam hatinya._

 _Aku dan Hoseok resmi berpacaran._

 _Taehyung mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang aktor Hollywood, cita-citanya sejak kecil, yang pernah kupikir dia gila ketika mengucapkan cita-citanya itu._

 _Aku dan Hoseok melepas kepergiannya sambil tersenyum, berharap semua yang terbaik untuknya._

 _Dan Hoseok, cinta pertamaku, semoga kau menjadi cinta terakhirku..._

 _Aku menyayangimu, sahabat terbaikku, Kim Taehyung..._

 _Aku mencintaimu, cinta sejatiku, Jung Hoseok..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-END-

 _._

.  
.

 **Note: JENG JENG~ Maafkan kali ini FF nya bener-bener tidak jelas XD**

 **Lagi kepikiran gimana sih kalo perawan sejenis Jin/? nulis diary yang ala ala lebay, dan tiba-tiba terbuatlah FF ini...**

 **Maafkan kalo belum cukup menghibur /bows/  
Jangan bosen-bosen baca FF saya lainnya ya :)**

 **Tugas lagi numpuk sangat akhir2 ini, makanya jadi jarang bikin FF One Shoot lagi.**

 **Sekalinya terbuat, eh malah tidak jelas begini. Maapkeun /sungkeman sama readers/**

 **Btw, thx udah nyempetin baca :) Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :) Gumawo /deep bows/**

 **See you all in my next FF :)**


	2. Reply For Review

**MAAF YA ALL, BARU SEMPET BALES2IN REVIEW YANG MASUK /bows/**

 **Reply For Review:**

 **Aiko Vallery : gumawo aiko :)**

 **DozhilaChika : whoaaa~ thx pujiannya ya chika {} wkwkw barusan saya bikin yang angst tuh.. "BCOZ I LOVE YOU" coba dibaca ya semoga bisa masuk golongan angst itu FF wkwkw XD taehyung ntar nemu jungkook/? wkwkw HopeMin udah ada kan? Yang "My Perfect Dangerous Man" itu :) wuiiih di hug di kiss asek/? /hug back/ /kiss back/ :* hwehehehe**

 **mingyoukes : waduh sampe nangis? sini2 saya lapin air matanya, asal jangan pake ingus hehehe :) taehyung udah diculik yoongi/? wwkwk karena terkadang yg tanpa status itu yg lebih seru/? #abaikan XD**


End file.
